What NEXT?
by Danielle1987
Summary: What will happen after Eric and Sookie run away from Billith. Will they have to keep running? Find out what happens NEXT when Sookie and Eric run away from Billith
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, thank you for reading my story :D. I hope you like it and I will update as much as I can. I found someone to edit my story and I want to say thanks to Sluggysmom for it! Enjoy reading, please review it, helps me getting better at this and the good ones also help me continue with the story :)**

**Chapter One**

I woke up; my sight was a bit blurry at first, but then I realized I was in my bed in my house. I felt strange as a few of the memories from the night before came back to me. Bill dying and rising again was the last thing I could remember and Eric telling me to run... (Oh my god, ERIC! Is he okay?!) I felt fear rise up in my chest. I didn't know how fast I was able to climb out of bed and go look into the cubby he built in my house.

When I walked out of my room, I heard my brother's sleeping brain in one of the rooms. I was happy to know he was still alive, but the only thing I could think of was Eric. I walked further down the stairs. Everything seemed normal in my house.

I stood in front of the beautiful closet, which was actually a cubby. I opened the door and climb down the stairs with my eyes closed. I was so scared to not see him there. When I was on the ground, I turned and opened my eyes. What my eyes saw made me relax in every way. There he was, the most beautiful looking man I ever saw. Resting, sleeping in such serenity. I cried because I was happy he was there. I went to sit beside him and stroked his face and lightly kissed his lips. All to make sure it was really him.

I went back up to leave him to his rest. I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee, when I saw a note on my fridge. In beautiful handwriting it said,

_Sookie,_

_Do not leave the house until I am awake. It is for your own good._

_Eric N._

I felt a bit hurt by this cold, emotionless note and scared because why couldn't I go out of the house and what the F happened yesterday?! I could not remember much except the last part very blurry... I decided for once to listen to Eric, and stay in the house. I knew Jason was upstairs sleeping and he could give me answers if I woke him. But instead I just sat at the kitchen table, thinking about my feelings for Bill and Eric.

Bill always treated me good, but as I learned over time he lied to me a lot and put me in danger all the time. Not to mention he worked for the late queen to procure me. He claimed to love me as I loved him, but I began to think that my love for him was his blood in me…making me talk and act the way I was. Of course I cared for him, but as of now I knew for sure that I did not love Bill Compton.

I thought back about my time with Eric. We didn't like each other when we first met, but as time moved on he sort of grew on me. Especially when he lost his memories…that Eric was the Eric I always saw behind his act of being heartless. My fear of not having him around or in this world alive this morning made me realize that I loved Eric Northman. Now I just hoped I didn't hurt him so much that he doesn't want me anymore.

At that moment, I heard noises from the upstairs and knew Jason was awake. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 pm. He came in the kitchen and saw me sitting there. He flew up on me and hugged me tight. "Oh thank god, Sooks you're awake!"

I looked at him, and said I was fine. We took a seat at the table and my first question was, what happened? Jason told me about our invasion into the Authority to save Bill. All of it came back to me. And then I asked what happened with Bill? I saw him rise from his true death... Jason did not know what to say... I tried reading his mind but the second I tried, he screamed at me not to invade his mind. He told me Bill was still alive and out for me. It shocked me to hear, but I should have known.

I looked outside…the sun had set and almost in an instant I heard the door from the cubby slam shut... This could not be good. Eric was awake and was not happy with me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello readers, first of all thank you for reading my fanfic! I don't know how this site works but as you can see I managed to make paragraphs. Still don't know if it is good like this but hopefully easier to read. I hope you like chapter two :). Keep reviewing good or bad it helps me getting better at this. Big thank you to Sluggysmom for editing!**_

**Chapter Two**

_"I looked outside…the sun had set and almost in an instant I heard the door from the cubby slam shut... This could not be good. Eric was awake and he was not happy with me…"_

**Eric POV**

I woke up and I smelled her immediately in the cubby…she had been in here. I ran up as fast as I could. I stopped right in front of her sitting at the kitchen table. I yanked her up to her feet and cupped her face with my hands. Looking at her lovingly, I could not help but scream at her!

"Why did you collapse all of a sudden and decide to sleep for three fucking days? Do you even know you worried everybody?! You cannot just fall asleep for three days!"

As I went on shouting, all she did was look at me with big blue eyes that bored right through me. Once I got all of my anger out, which I knew was stupid because she couldn't help collapsing; she stood right there in front of me.

I thought she would yell at me for shouting at her for no reason, but all she said was, "Eric Northman, I love you."

In that moment when she said that, I felt warmth flowing through my dead body. I could not let my feelings for her make me weak. So I just smiled at her and gave her a hug. Simply because not so long ago she hurt me very bad and I could not handle that again. For now I needed to be strong.

I heard my sister Nora, Pam (my child) and her child coming. They were here every night right by my side to protect Sookie. We ran the perimeters outside to make sure that nothing could happen while she was still sleeping.

Nora, Pam, and Tara came in and all of a sudden Tara ran up to Sookie and hugged her. Now that everybody I needed was here, I could explain to Sookie what happened after we ran away.

"Sookie, please sit down", I said. Sookie just nodded and went to sit down. "What has Jason told you?" She could remember everything until the moment I said we needed to run.

"Sookie after I decided it was best to run, Bill came after us. When we came upstairs where everybody was waiting, I managed to get you safely to Pam so that I could take that reborn son of a bitch. I thought he would be mad and crazy as hell, but he started talking. He said he is the true leader in the vampire world and everybody should listen to him since he is reborn out of Lilith's blood. So in a way he is talking crazy.

He told me he wanted you and he would do anything to get you. He wants to day walk on your blood. I could sense his strength was not regained yet after his rebirth. That is why he didn't try anything yet. I don't know what he became after this rebirth and only wanted to get us all out of there alive so I could think of a way to destroy him. When I told him he was not getting you I sensed that he was angry, still he did nothing. The only thing he said was: make sure you keep a good eye on her Northman, because I will come for her. With that he was gone into the dark."

She was looking at me with questioning eyes. As I tried to tell her what happened next, she was being her normal talkative self again.

**Sookie POV**

I was listening to all the information Eric was giving me. All these questions build up in my brain. I tried and tried to keep them in and not blurt everything out. As he already shouted at me for about 20 minutes before and I did not want to piss him off again.

But I was stubborn and the moment he paused with telling me about Bill, I began with my questioning.

"Is Bill chasing me?"

"Why did I collapse?"

"Did something happen while I slept?"

I could see Eric's irritation grow, so I decided to keep it to those questions. I thought he was going to shout at me again, but instead he said, "If you wouldn't have interrupted me, I was about to tell you!"

He told me Bill was coming for me because of my blood and me being a fairy. He believed I could lead him to fairy land as he has been there before when he almost drained me.

I was dropped in Pam's arms as soon as we arrived upstairs with the rest. I collapsed out of nothing when we wanted to go back to Bon Temps. Eric carried me home and called his "doctor", but she could not find anything weird. She was called again now that I was awake to do some tests.

While I was sleeping for three days, Eric told me nothing happened and that he would be here to protect me if something were to happen. I felt safe and secure by that statement. But I knew he did not tell me the truth about the past three days. I was determined to find out what happened.

Now that I was informed about everything, Eric told Pam and Tara to go back to Fangtasia to keep the place running. He told Nora something in a language I did not understand and she said her good bye and went out the door.

Jason was still sitting at the kitchen table and said he was also going. He came over to me kiss the top of my head and said, "You are safe with Eric. I need to go check on Jessica at my house. I will see you tomorrow, sis", and left.

Now it was only me and Eric. I was nervous because he was going to give me a hard time for not choosing him in the first place. I still sat at the kitchen table and decided it was time for a shower.

I looked at Eric who was standing at the kitchen window staring into the night. I stood up and touched his shoulder very softly and told him I was going to take a shower. I could feel a spark with only touching him so softly.

I walked in the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I took off my nightgown that someone must have put me in. I was enjoying the hot water that was touching and sliding down my skin. I relaxed into the hot water when all of a sudden I saw his silhouette behind the shower curtain.

He did not speak. He just stood there and I was wondering what he wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there, thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter all about Sookie and Eric. Thanks to Sluggysmom for editing! Review please :). I love to read them good or bad. I tried to write a sexy part but I am not so good at it... But I hope you like it. I am working on chapter 4 and will be up soon. I do not own true blood. **_

**Chapter Three**

**Eric POV**

I was staring out the window, anxious to be alone with her. Then I felt the softest touch I have ever felt, with the most electricity I have ever felt and she said in a soft voice she was going to take a shower.

My mind started racing, I heard her move upstairs walking to the bathroom. I even heard her take off her clothes. She turned the shower on and got in.

I felt her relax through our bond that was still intact and I couldn't resist anymore. Before I knew it, I was in front of the shower curtain. I felt she was nervous. She opened the shampoo bottle and started to wash her hair trying to forget about me standing there.

I was still thinking over what to say or do. As all I really wanted was to push her against the wall and feel myself inside her. I decided to first talk with her.

"Sookie, I want to know why you didn't choose me when you could? Our last time together was perfect. I know my memories were gone, but I remember everything we did. I know I have not always treated you right and we have had our share of fights, but still you know from the moment we met we had a strong connection. No blood bond was necessary for it. When that moment of choice came, I was positive you would choose me and when you didn't, it hurt me very deeply. Especially since we had made a strong blood bond by then.

I did not open myself up to someone and let the humanity in me come through after a thousand years of shutting it off just for someone to step on my dead heart and leave me in pain.

You must understand I can't let that happen again!"

By now I started to get pissed because I was fucking talking about my feelings and I am a fucking Viking! Vikings don't talk about their feelings!

I had finished talking and could feel she was sad. That's when I heard the soft sobs coming from behind the curtain.

**Sookie POV**

There he was standing in front of the shower curtain. I felt really nervous with him standing there not saying or doing anything. That was not the Eric Northman I knew. But then he said my name.

I listened to him telling me what he felt for me and that I hurt him with my decision not to choose him. I fought the urge of interrupt him and tell him what I wanted to say so badly. Then the moment he said to me that he did not want that to happen again, I felt a sting in my heart.

It felt like my heart shattered and I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I stepped back and let the water from the shower wash over my face together with my tears as soft sobs escaped my mouth.

The next thing I heard was the door pulling closed. I knew he did not want me anymore. How could I have been so stupid! He always told me he was incapable of love and I always said to him deep down he had love to give. But when he finally opened up and gave his love to me, I was so stupid and infected with Bills blood that I didn't see it. Now I was too late and it hurt me badly.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on some hot pants and a white tank top. I walked out of the bathroom with my towel dried curls hanging loose. I knew he was in the living room.

I walked in and he sat on my couch. He heard me coming in and without looking at me he said, "Please Sookie, sit down", and patted the spot next to him.

I walked up and sat next to him. I could feel a shiver run down my spine for just being so close to him again. He turned to me and cupped my face with his hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I could feel the tears well up again only for the pained look I saw in his eyes. He kissed one of the tears that escaped away and said to me, "I think that you misunderstood when I said I could not let it happen again."

I started talking and said through my tears, "You just walked away after that so I think I understood it good enough. I can't blame you for not wanting me anymore after what I did to you. I am very sorry Eric. I do understand now that I loved you all along. It was Bill's blood that made me love him. I am over it now. I did not need your blood to love you. But I understand I am too late now."

I was too afraid to look at him while I spoke so I just dropped my gaze when I said that to him. He told me to look at him when I finished and when I did I saw love and lust in his eyes.

**Eric POV**

As she came downstairs, I patted the place next to me on the couch and said to take a seat. I tried to explain that she misunderstood me. Then she started crying and telling me she understood I didn't want her anymore. And she made that conclusion out of the one sentence and me walking away.

I said to her, "Sookie I only walked away because you know I am not good with the crying. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't want it to happen again. It has been over a thousand years that I felt heartbroken. But I did not mean to say I didn't want you anymore. I don't want to feel that pain again."

I tried to read her expression. She was still sniffing, but she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

I held her gaze as I asked her if she was positively sure that I was what she wanted. The good and the bad all together. Because if she said yes, there was no going back for us. I loved her with everything I was and I liked this feeling of loving and being loved. She made me feel again.

She still looked at me, and the moment I stopped speaking she crushed her lips on mine. Telling me in between the kisses she was mine and only mine. I could not get a better feeling then when she said that.

I carried her off the couch and kissed her neck, feeling her pulse in her vein. I licked it and heard a soft moan escape her mouth. As I walked to the bedroom, her hands roamed through my hair and she kissed me all over my neck. I placed her on the bed and took off my clothes in a second.

She took off her white tank top and her breasts came out with hard nipples. I licked her hard nipples and softly nibbled at them. I took off her hot pants and couldn't help but look at her beautiful body and caress it.

She got on her knees and started kissing me on my lips and softly moved to my neck. Moving further to my hard nipples licking them and all the way down to my navel kissing all around. I felt her hands moving over my legs going up and softly touch my balls sliding further to wrap her hand around my cock and gently started moving. The kisses lowered and she started licking my hard cock and sucking on it. I moaned and whispered her name.

I could smell her arousal and flipped her on her back. I was hovering over her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her body pushed against mine. I made kisses all the way down and spread her legs and started licking her nub. She moaned and said my name asking for more. I teased and tickled her with my tongue. She became wetter and wetter and was begging me to make love to her. I licked and sucked at her nub and she screamed out in pleasure. That's when I pushed my hardness inside and felt her muscles contract with pleasure and her wetness cover my cock. I kissed and licked her neck and slid in and out. She whispered in my ear to move faster and harder and I could feel my orgasm build up. I pushed hard in and out and extended my fangs, pulling her up so she sat on me she moved her hips on me and removed the hair from her neck. I looked at her and she said, "Bite me Eric, I want you to." As my fangs inserted into her neck, we had a wave of orgasms together. Both of us saying that we loved each other.

I wrapped my arms around her and ran to the cubby. We lay there in each other's arms until dawn took us both.

**Sookie POV**

I felt great waking up in his arms. He was still sleeping and I wondered what time it was. I carefully removed his arms from me to get out of bed and to make myself a good cup of coffee.

I quickly got out of the cubby and walked to the kitchen. Then suddenly I heard someone thinking and it was not someone I knew.

They were not violent thoughts, but anxious thoughts. I was still in my kitchen when I suddenly saw someone coming towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, thank you for the reviews and follows! I really hope you like this chapter. I am working on chapter 5 and will post it soon :). I want to thank sluggysmom for editing! Please review, I enjoy reading them. I do not own any of the characters of True Blood. _**

**Chapter Four**

_I quickly got out of the cubby and walked to the kitchen. Then suddenly I heard someone thinking and it was not someone I knew._

_They were not violent thoughts, but anxious thoughts. I was still in my kitchen when I suddenly saw someone coming towards me._

**Sookie POV**

All I could see was him coming towards me. He looked stunning with his short dark hair and his blue eyes. I was snapped out of my stare when he stopped right in front of me. I looked at him and asked who he was and what he was doing in my house. He looked at me and said, "Sookie my name is Brian. I was sent here by Nora."

All I could think was why she would send me this good looking human. Then he asked me if I could come with him; he wanted to show me something. Before I could even say no (because Eric doesn't want me to leave the house), he popped me out of my kitchen and I was standing in the same room as Bill Compton. I started to panic and wanted to get out of there. That's when he put his hand on my back and said that Bill could not see, hear, or smell us.

I don't know where we were, but Bill was sitting in a big chair talking to someone whom I had never met. I asked Brian if I could get closer so that I could hear the conversation better. He said I could, as long as I didn't touch them. They would be able to feel that.

When I stepped closer, the first thing I could hear Bill say was my name. Then he continued talking to the other person. As the conversation went on, I understood! He was making a plan to kill Eric and abduct me to use as his pet and lead him to fairy land. They didn't talk about when they were planning this to happen, just about how they could get Eric away from me.

Brian tugged my arm and said it was time to go back. I wanted to stay longer to spy on Bill and find out if he had other skills now that he was reborn. Then I thought if Bill was awake, that meant Eric was too and was probably very angry by now. Brian took my hand and popped me back in my kitchen where a very angry Eric was shouting and growling at Nora.

The moment we popped there Nora shouted, "Look there she is! Safe and ALIVE with our Fae Viking, as I said to you!" I looked at Brian in disbelief! A fucking Fae Viking, what the F!

As I recovered from my inner monologue, Eric was still shouting at Nora and apparently also at Brian, who was now standing next to Nora. I walked up to them and shouted that they needed to shut the fuck up and explain to me what happened with the pop thing and not telling me about this Fae Viking coming.

**Eric POV**

I woke up alone in bed and instantly felt longing for Sookie. I raced upstairs to find the house empty.

First thing I tried was calling her, but her phone was ringing upstairs. I called my progeny and her child. When they arrived, I was about to tell them to look everywhere in this shit hole, Bon Temps. That's when Nora arrived. She told me that she called our friend Brian and asked for his help as we helped him 700 years ago.

My anger went out of control. I raced over to Nora and grabbed her by her arm, demanding her to tell me why Sookie wasn't here with Brian. I trusted that Fae, but I didn't trust anybody with MY Sookie! Nora could not tell me where Brian had taken Sookie. I began thinking…what if he took her to the Fae castle in Sweden? What if she likes him more than me (he is her own kind)? What if he was spying for Bill? What if I lost her? I did not like this feeling.

I was still shouting all kinds of accusations at Nora, when she said, "Look there she is! Safe and ALIVE with our Fae Viking, as I said to you!" I was still furious and started shouting at her again about how she could have been so stupid! Brian was standing next to her and I started shouting at him demanding to know where he took Sookie and that I should drain him for taking her and not telling or at least writing a note.

As the three of us were in full shouting mode, Sookie screamed, pissed off at us, to shut the fuck up. All three of our mouths fell open in disbelief. Was she telling us to shut up? I glared at her and she started demanding answers.

I looked at her and calmed down immediately. I walked over to her, took her hand and said, "Sookie I was really worried about you. I did not know where you were and when Nora told me she sent for Brian, I didn't know where you went. Please tell me." But before she told me, she demanded that we tell her who Brian was and why Nora sent him.

I began to explain that 700 years ago I saved Brian's life and the lives of his family when they were attacked by an evil witch who put a spell on them. I glamoured the witch to reverse the spell, so that they could live free again. She took it all in and asked why he was here now. Nora stepped forward and told her that she called him and told him what happened, and asked if he would want to help protect her during the day. She went on to say that he agreed because he was still grateful for what I did for him 700 years ago.

Sookie told me that Brian took her to Bill. I jumped up and pinned Brian against the wall. "What the hell Brian, do you want her to get killed?! I will drain you dry if something happens to MY Sookie." That's when Sookie pulled me away from him and I let her.

**Sookie POV**

I listened to everything that Eric told me about saving Brian's family and him being able to protect me during the day. He still didn't say anything about the pop thing that the Fae could do. But when I told him Brian took me to Bill, everything happened very fast. Before I could blink my eyes, Brian was pinned against the wall with a growling Eric hovering over him.

I was up in no time and tried to pull Eric off of him. I was glad he let me. I asked him to calm down and listen before nearly killing someone. I told him about Brian popping me to Bill and that I could see him but that Bill couldn't see, hear, or smell us. Eric looked at me in disbelief and then at Brian who simply stated, "You might have saved us, but we could not tell you everything we are capable of."

So I informed them about all the things that were said in the conversation between Bill and the unknown vampire. By the time I was done, Eric was pacing in my kitchen and Pam and Tara were there as well. He must have summoned Pam during my talk.

Everybody must have heard what I told, because all fangs were out. That's when they started to plan on finding out where Bill stayed, and asked Brian if he could pop one of them there. He could not take them there because they would be seen. Only fairies could not be seen. Pam was wondering if I could just stake him when I popped there with Brian, but that was not possible.

I proposed that I should go back there and find out where Bill was. Eric didn't like this idea and was not in the best mood when we started planning my little undercover operation.

It was getting late and Eric ordered everyone to leave. They all knew it was best for them to leave and not argue to continue planning after the little tantrum he had.

When everybody left, he was at my side in a flash. Hovering over me and telling me he didn't want anything to happen to me, now that I was finally his. I tried to reassure him, but he was truly scared of losing me. I kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss. He kissed me with so much passion that my knees gave out. He swept me off my feet and took me upstairs.

**_I hoped you liked this chapter! Let me know and leave a review. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again! Thank you for the new reviews and reading my story! I hope you all enjoy chapter 5, it was a fun chapter to write! Eric will say something in Swedish ( I don't know if that is the correct language he speaks..) Translation will be at the end of this chapter. Allready busy writing Chapter 6, will be up soon! Again a big thank you to Sluggysmom for editing :). Enjoy and let me know what you think and review.**_

_**I do not own True Blood or any the characters!**_

**Chapter Five**

_When everybody left, he was at my side in a flash. Hovering over me and telling me he didn't want anything to happen to me, now that I was finally his. I tried to reassure him, but he was truly scared of losing me. I kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss. He kissed me with so much passion that my knees gave out. He swept me off my feet and took me upstairs._

**Eric POV**

I took MY Sookie upstairs and kissed and caressed her body. I could feel she was tired. We didn't have much time until sunrise, so we just lay there looking at each other and cuddled.

If someone would have told me two years ago that I was going to cuddle this girl and do nothing else with her in bed, I would have laughed at them. But here I am cuddling and kissing, and very happy about it.

She looked me in the eyes and asked me if I was alright. Her life is on the line and she asks me if I am alright. I told her everything was fine, but that I hated the thought of her going back there again. She just laughed and told me it was going to be fine, that Brian could pop her out in a second if something went wrong. I accepted her answer and started to kiss her again. I lifted her off the bed to carry her to the cubby, so we could sleep together. Although I already knew I was not going to wake up with her next to me.

**Brian POV**

I was at the Stackhouse residence at 9:00 AM. Sookie was still sleeping, so I just walked through the house looking at all the pictures. I could feel that a lot happened in this house.

I was looking in one of the bedrooms, when I heard the front door open. I cloaked myself, so no one could see me coming. I walked down the stairs and saw a man standing there. He looked familiar; then I saw the picture hanging on the wall and knew it was her brother.

I dropped my guard so he could see me. I scared him since he was not expecting me to appear. I hushed him and told him I was a friend and here to help. He was suspicious and I heard him think, "Sooks if you are in the house and safe, let me know." I answered him and said that his sister was safely sleeping in the arms of her vampire.

He looked at me and asked, "Are you a fairy, too?" I took him to the kitchen and told him everything up to now. Jason, as I learned his name was, wanted to help kill Bill for his sister. We decided to talk with the others about it.

We fell into a nice conversation while waiting for his sister to wake up. He suddenly asked if I could pop him somewhere so that he could see what it would feel like. I gave into his request, so I could see if he would be cloaked if I popped him (I had never tried it with a human).

We popped over to a place called Merlotte's. We popped into the toilet so that no one would see Jason pop up if he wasn't cloaked. We started walking around the bar and so far nobody said anything. Jason walked up to the bar and stood there. He called to the bartender, but got no response. He waved his hand in front of a person sitting at the bar and they didn't respond either. My question was answered; humans were also cloaked if I popped them somewhere. I decided to go back to the Stackhouse resident, and wait for Sookie to get up.

**Sookie POV**

When I got out of the cubby, there was no one to be found in my house except for a sleeping Eric. I went to the kitchen, got out the bacon and eggs, and began making myself breakfast. When I turned around to grab something off of the table, Brian and Jason popped in front of me. I shrieked at their sudden appearance, "Geez, Brian and Jason! Don't scare me like that!" They both chuckled at my outburst and went to sit at the table. I asked them where they went and they told me about their experiment. I laughed a little at the two men, but I really appreciated that Brian took the time to find out all he could to reach our goal of killing Bill.

I made us some food and as we ate, they told me about their meeting and popping over to Merlotte's. After cleaning up the mess, Brian and Jason started to tell me that they wanted to pop to Bill's and look around in the house where he was staying. At first I thought it wasn't a good idea, but what could happen? Bill was dead for the day and Eric would be pleased that I didn't go myself this time.

**Jason POV**

I took the hand of the Fae standing in front of me and felt a weird tingling inside of me when suddenly I stood in front of a toilet at Merlotte's. I looked at him in disbelief and felt my body to make sure everything was still in place. This was weird and I could not wrap my mind around it. As I learned over the last few years, I just needed to accept that this was possible (as all the other supernatural shit I've learned about).

I was surprised when nobody noticed me or heard me. I could not help but think about all the places he could pop me without anybody noticing me. A grin spread on my face. That's when Brian said, "We have proven that you cannot be seen when I pop you somewhere. Let's go back to wait for your sister to awake."

When we popped back into the kitchen, we scared the shit out of Sooks as we popped right in front of her. We couldn't help but chuckle at it. We sat down at the table and the three of us ate while talking over my meeting with Brian and our little experiment at Merlotte's.

I was thinking out loud if Sooks would be able to do that popping thing. Brian said every Fae could do it, but was not sure if a halfling could do it. I asked him how he did it. He told me he thought really hard about the place or person he wanted to go, and then he popped. I looked at Sookie and saw her closing her eyes and then after three minutes, she popped and stood in the living room. I was shocked! She could do that all of her life and did not know it. Then she called for me. I walked over to her and she grabbed my hand. She started focusing again and I felt the strange tingling, that's when I was back in the kitchen again.

I saw a lot of questions in my sisters eyes when Brian said, "Sookie, I will try to teach you everything about being a fairy and use the gifts we have, but now is not a good time. Your brother and I have to go so that we have something for Eric when he rises tonight."

Brian took my hand and popped us to where Bill was staying. We were standing in a big room. As we walked through the house, we found the front door. I opened the door and did not recognize the surroundings. Brian told me to get in the house, we would find out later where we were. First we needed to find Bill and his unknown helper, so that we would know where they hid for the day. This house was not light tight, so we needed to look in the closets to find the hiding places. We had searched all the closets, but didn't find them.

That's when I saw a big rug in the first room we popped in. I lifted it up, and saw a large hatch. I wanted to open it, but Brian said we found enough for today and that the sun would be setting soon. He popped us back to Sookie.

**Sookie POV**

Jason and Brian popped out of the kitchen and I was alone again. I was longing for a long warm bath and decided I could do that since my beautiful Viking was still dead for the day. I went upstairs with a book to read and went to the bathroom. I sat in the tub for two hours and felt like an old woman by the way my skin looked now. I got out and started drying myself off. I felt tired after reading and lying in hot water for two hours. I decided to put on a nice negligée, and climb back in bed with my Viking. I walked back to the cubby and saw him lying there, so beautiful. I got into the bed and drifted off to sleep as soon as my head touched his muscular chest.

The first sensation that I felt was a light tickle against my stomach. It worked its way down to my thighs. My back arched into the feeling. His hands massaged my flesh with a firm grip. I moaned lightly.

With his hands roaming over my body, I could feel the warmth between my legs. He pushed me back against the head of the bed. Settling his weight between my legs, his hardness pressed against my stomach. I shuddered at the feeling and wanted him closer. I put my hands at the back of his neck and wrapped my legs around him, so he could enter me. He did not wait and thrust himself inside my warmth. I moaned his name out of excitement. He moved faster as a reaction at me moaning his name. I could feel my orgasm build up slowly as he thrust into me harder. I turned my neck to him and he kissed the throbbing vein before piercing my skin with his fangs. We both moaned at the feeling. He sucked at the wound and then licked it clean. He bit his own wrist to give me his blood as he sucked my neck again. I felt my muscles clench together around his hardness and he let out a deep growl as we rode our first orgasm together.

He pulled me up and I sat on top of him, straddling his hips with him still inside me. I explored his mouth with my tongue, grazing his fangs to let some of my blood pour in his mouth. I felt his cock harden even more inside of me as he pushed me down hard on him. He started moving my hips up and down slowly, while kissing all over my neck. He grabbed my hips firmly and lifted us off the bed. He slammed me into the wall and I felt my second orgasm build up as he pushed himself hard inside me. He picked up his speed, with pushing in and out of me. I felt my wetness pouring all over his hardness as I screamed out in pleasure. He kissed me all over my neck and whispered in my ear, "Min dyrbara älva."

I didn't understand what he said to me after we finished our love making, but it sounded very sweet. He carried me back to the bed and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love waking up next to you, my Sookie. I hope you enjoyed me waking you up." I blushed at that comment and could see the smirk on his face.

We were totally happy lying in each other's arms, but we needed to get out of bed and listen to what Jason and Brian had found out.

_Min dyrbara älva:_ _My precious fairy._

**_Like it? or not? Please Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everybody! I have been busy but I managed to finish chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy reading, I am working on chapter 7 and hope to finish it soon. I know there is time difference between Paris and Bon Temps, but I just ignore it. Hope you don't mind that. As always I want to thank Sluggysmom for editing! Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate all reviews good or bad. **_

_**I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. **_

**Chapter Six **

_We were totally happy lying in each other's arms, but we needed to get out of bed and listen to what Jason and Brian had found out._

**Eric POV**

That was a great way of waking up, I thought to myself. Sookie was lying in my arms and that was the best feeling ever. I could lay there all night with her. Then she said, "Eric as much as I want to stay here with you all night, we have to go out of bed. Jason came over today and met Brian. They popped over to Bill's house to see if they could find out anything."

I was up in a second, pulling Sookie with me. I loved her and the main priority now was to keep her safe. We went up to the kitchen and found Jason and Brian there.

"Jason, Brian, I heard you two explored the house where Bill is staying now. Did you find out the exact location?"

Brian told me they only explored the house so they would know where the exits were and if there were any traps or other unusual things. Jason did find their resting place; that was nice to know. I summoned Pam and Tara so we could talk about further planning on how to deal with this. I was happy to know nothing had happened yet during the day.

I told Sookie to go and lie down a bit and let us discuss our attack, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted in on this; that surprised me. I didn't think she could handle us talking about killing Bill. I felt proud.

We decided that Brian would pop there with Jason again tonight. They would listen to them again and find out exactly what Bill was planning. Pam and Tara brought some of my swords over and some guns with silver bullets for Sookie and Jason. When everything was discussed, they popped over to Bill.

I really needed to know the identity of his helper, and just how powerful they were. The other thing to find out was if Bill gained any special powers. I was irritated by the fact that I couldn't go there and find out everything I needed to know. The good thing was that if I knew how powerful he was now and if I could still kill him, Brian could pop me over and I could have a surprise attack. I needed to be patient, but it was damn hard.

Pam and Tara stayed awhile to talk with Sookie. I knew Pam did it for me. She knew that I wanted a real blood bond with Sookie. We shared a bond already, but it was not strong yet. I wanted a deep, I can't live without you or I'll die, kind of bond. Because I was feeling that way already, but was still scared she would run away from me.

I told Pam and Tara to go for the night. Dr. Ludwig would be here any minute and I wanted Sookie to be relaxed when she was examined. As soon as Pam and Tara left, Dr. Ludwig was in the kitchen. Sookie shrieked silently when she saw the doctor appear out of nowhere.

"Hello Sookie, how are you feeling today?" Sookie answered her question with, "I feel fine, doctor."

Ludwig moved her hands over Sookie's body and nodded that she was alright. She took some of Sookie's blood to run some tests. It looked like Sookie just needed the three days of sleep. I talked with Ludwig after the examination and then she left the way she came.

It was late and I hoped that Jason and Brian would bring me some useful information.

**Brian POV**

Eric told us we could go. I took Jason's hand and concentrated really hard on Bill. I felt my spark come and then we popped. But instead of the house where I thought he would be, we were in a club.

I saw Bill standing with the same person Sookie and I saw the first time we popped over. Jason and I walked over to them so we could hear their conversation.

Bill was looking straight in the eyes of the other person and said, "Sheriff Ruchon, thank you for letting me stay in your area and for your help. It will take some time to prepare, but in the meantime they will not know I am in Paris. You will do as I say and at the end, I will have the girl back and you will have your revenge on Northman. I happen to know some wolves and they are going to watch their movements."

_I didn't know this Sheriff Ruchon, but he had something against Eric._

Then the sheriff replied, "Mr. Compton, you can be sure of my help. I have no interest in your little fairy. I only want my revenge on Northman."

Jason looked like he could kill right then. If he touched one of them they would feel it, but it wouldn't hurt them because we were cloaked. No, we knew enough for the moment and had to be patient. I pulled Jason with me and said we needed to go back.

**Sookie POV**

I had fun chatting with Tara and Pam. I was happy Tara finally accepted and embraced the fact that I asked Pam to turn her. I sort of got my girl back, and got Pam along with it. I knew Pam only did it for Eric, but I still liked her. Dr. Ludwig told me I was fine. She took some blood to run more tests and left the spooky way she came.

Now Eric and I were alone. I hoped that the boys would bring some information back before Eric needed to go to rest for the day. We went to the living room and sat on the couch together. I snuggled myself against him and dozed off for a bit. When I woke up, Eric was spitting words out of his mouth so fast I couldn't understand a word.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Eric was angry and I thought I felt it through our bond. I made a mental note to myself to ask him if the bond was getting stronger.

I started to ask what was going on, but Pam (who Eric was talking to) gave me a look that said I had better not say anything. So instead of asking anything, I walked back to the living room and pulled Brian with me. Brian began to tell me why Eric was so angry. It turns out Bill was in Paris and asked for help from the sheriff there; Sheriff Ruchon. Eric killed his vampire-child during a war a couple hundred years ago. Sheriff Ruchon still wanted revenge, and Bill gave him the opportunity to work together so they both got what they wanted. That sheriff was a powerful vampire, and that's why Eric was so angry.

I felt no more anger, only determination and…love?I don't know for sure if love was what I felt, because it was gone again. I decided to shake it off and ask Eric later about the things I was now feeling.

Pam and Eric walked into the living room. Before I knew it, he scooped me off the couch and put me on his lap. "Hello, my precious. I hope you had a good nap. Did Brian explain what they found out and why I was so angry?"

I answered him and told him I understood why he was angry and that I was grateful he wanted to help me. He whispered in my ear, "Jag kommer att göra något för dig min dyrbara älva." I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded really intense and loving. I wanted to learn that language and understand everything he said. Maybe I could surprise him with it.

Eric told me to be careful during the day and to stay close to Brian and Jason. Bill had told the sheriff that he had wolves watching and spying on us. Then suddenly I remembered that I had a new gift that Brian had taught me. I looked at Eric and told him to watch carefully, but not to touch me. I focused really hard on the kitchen and could feel a spark coming and there I went. I popped right on top of the kitchen table.

"I guess my navigation doesn't work that good yet." Eric stood there looking at me in awe. "How did you do that, Sookie?"

I told him Jason was wondering if I could do the same stuff Brian does. Eric was really happy that I could pop and when I told him Brian was going to help me work on my fairy skills, he was very proud. I could feel that through the bond. I told him that I could pop Jason too, and then he asked if I could pop him as well. Brian told us we needed to work on the popping before I could try it out on Eric. He said it was different with vampires than with humans. So learning about being a fairy was going to be a big part of the day from then on. I didn't mind at all, it would be fun and I could learn to defend myself.

It was really late now and Pam went back to Fangtasia, as Tara was there alone and the sun would be up in half an hour. Brian and Jason went home too. As soon as everyone was out the door, Eric scooped me up again and took me to his bed. He was sound asleep in no time. I thought about the feelings I felt this night and I really needed to talk with Eric about it. Thinking about tomorrow and the things I would learn from Brian, I drifted off to sleep feeling very safe in my Viking's arms.

I woke up from the smell of coffee and got out of bed to find out who made it. It was no surprise that it was Brian. When he saw me, he said, "Good afternoon, Sookie. Are you up for some training and spying today?" I just gave him a big smile and sat down at the table.

We ate together and talked about being Fae. Brian told me about the Fae castle in Sweden and that he would like to take me there sometime. I told him I would love to see it. When we were done eating, I went to take a shower so we could do some work.

I came downstairs and he was standing in the hall.

"Are you ready Sookie?I want to see if you can go far by popping. I need you to focus really hard on Jason and his house. Hold my hand and think of it."

I took his hand and thought of Jason and his house really hard. I could feel the spark come up again.

But then with a loud noise, my front door flew open…

_Jag kommer att göra något för dig min dyrbara älva: I will do anything for you, my precious fairy._

**Like it? Please review and let me know. Chapter 7 coming up. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! Thank you for the reviews and new follows! I am really happy that some people actually like my story, because this is my first fanfic and first attempt to write. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and leave a review. As always thanks to sluggysmom for editing!**_

**Chapter Seven**

_I took his hand and thought of Jason and his house really hard. I could feel the spark come up again._

_But then with a loud noise, my front door flew open…_

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't see anything, but Brian was in front of me in no time. Out of the blue there was someone attacking us. Brian launched forward and I immediately heard him thinking to me really fast, "Sookie, pop to Eric and wait there for 30 minutes while I take care of this. Then hold on to Eric really tightly and think of me. I know you can do it. Now go!"

I thought of Eric and POP there I went. He lay there only in his jeans. I looked at the little clock on the nightstand and kept looking at it. I heard all kinds of noise coming from the fight that was going on. After almost 30 minutes going by, I could no longer hear the fight going on. I climbed on top of Eric and wrapped my arms around him hoping I could pop with him.

**Brian POV**

WTF! This scent was not from a were, but wasn't all human either. I didn't know what was attacking us, but as fast as I could I was in front of Sookie. Then someone charged at us and I launched forward to fight. I spoke to Sookie telepathically and she popped away.

I felt a punch on the back of my head and lifted my hands to strike him with my light. He flew through the door into the kitchen. I started to run at him to strike him again, but he was in front of me again grinning and threw me back into the hall. I smacked against the wall and he was in front of me again. I couldn't even blink. I raised my hand and called my light again. This time I held him up in the air as he was screaming in pain. I asked what he was and why he was here. He didn't say anything. I let my light hold him up and tried to read his mind.

_"Sookie mine. My fairy! Kill Eric, burn the house down, take Sookie. Light hurts."_

The thoughts were really blurry, and then suddenly the thought began to shift and clear. _"Oh my God, this hurts, what am I doing here?Who is this man holding me in the air with a light?I am going to die!"_

The man screamed louder and louder. I let go because of the change in his thoughts and his scent. He smelled human now. He fell to the floor and collapsed. I couldn't think of it any longer and popped to the safest place I knew, hoping that Sookie was able to pop Eric with her.

I was there for a couple of hours and even popped in and out of Sookie's house, but they were not there. Where the hell did she pop with Eric?

**Eric POV**

I woke up because I felt warmth on my skin. When I opened my eyes, I saw the sun. I thought I was dreaming, but then saw Sookie sitting next to me. She was stroking my hair, and when she saw I was awake she started talking.

"Eric oh my God, someone attacked us at my house. Brian was with me and protected me, he told me to go to you and hold you really close and then pop to him. I don't know who or what attacked us. I am freaking out, I don't know where we are and you are in the sunlight. What do we do?"

I held her close to me and said, "Sookie, calm down. You can see for yourself that the sun doesn't hurt me here. We will find out who attacked us, but first we need to find out where we are."

I cupped her face and she looked at me with love and trust. I couldn't help myself and kissed her hard. I kissed her lips and moved further to her jaw, going further down nibbling her neck. I didn't expect her reaction. She took her clothes off and sat on my lap. She threw her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Take me in the sun, Eric."

I flipped her over and was in her immediately. I took long strokes in and out, holding her hips to thrust harder. Her nails scratched my back and hearing her moans made me go wild. I could feel her muscles clench around my hardness. I turned her over and onto her knees, kissing and licking her neck and bare shoulders giving her hard long strokes. I was almost there and bit my wrist holding it to her mouth. When she started to suck on it, I bit her shoulder. We both came long and hard.

It was fast, but satisfying. We were lying in the grass looking at each other, thinking how peaceful it was here, together in the sun. I knew we had to figure out how to get back. I just wish we could stay here forever.

I asked Sookie what she did when she popped us out of the house and she told me she thought of Brian. I told her to do the exact same thing again and hoped we would be in the right place this time. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt a weird tingle and closed my eyes. The moment I opened my eyes we were standing in Sookie's kitchen again.

Brian was standing there, looking out of the window. He was beside himself when he saw us pop back in. "Where did you pop to, Sookie?I've been waiting for hours!"

I explained and described the place we were and that I could stay out in the sun. Brian couldn't believe his ears. Sookie had popped us over to fairy land. He started to ask how she did that, but all she could say was that she thought of him. Brian told us that he was not in fairy land, but that he had popped to the Fae castle in Sweden. He wanted the safest place, because while we were in fairy land, he had figured out what happened and who was attacking us.

**Sookie POV**

What a wonderful feeling it was to make love with Eric in the sun. I never had that feeling before; it was as if the sun was making it more intense. I was happy I could pop us back because I was really freaking out and didn't know what to do. I listened as Brian explained what happened and where I popped us to. I did not understand how I could end up in fairy land while I was thinking of Brian.

While Eric and I were gone, Brian find out who attacked us and was about to tell us when Eric stopped him. "Tell me Brian, was it Bill?"

Brian nodded and said, "I think we found out one new gift he has gained. I think he can take over a human body and use it with his own strength and speed. I lifted him up with my light and tried to read his mind, but it was blurry. The last thing I heard was: light hurts. Then I could hear the thoughts clearly again and the human was scared to death. He didn't even know what happened or where he was."

I was truly scared now. If it really was Bill, then I wasn't safe in the day anymore. Apart from a were, he could just take over a body and come after me.

Eric was not happy about this. I could feel his anger. He looked at me because I knew he was feeling my fear. "Don't be scared my precious, we are going to a safe place. Tomorrow we will make final plans to find Bill and kill him."

I calmed down a bit when he said that, because the way he said it sounded like he would move heaven and earth to protect me.

It still bugged me that I popped us to the wrong place, so I asked Brian what could have happened. Brian had no clue and asked me to pop to the living room to see if that worked. I did as he asked and popped to the living room. Then I popped to my bedroom and back to the kitchen. I popped through the entire house without a problem. Then Brian asked me to wait 10 minutes and think of him again.

Eric looked at me and I could see he didn't like the idea. When Brian popped out, I told him I would be right back and kissed him. I was putting my focus on Brian and there I was in a big room with walls of stone and a fireplace. It looked like a castle and Brian laughed when he saw my eyes grow wide and heard my thoughts. He told me I was in the Fae castle in Sweden. I panicked a bit because I was there without Eric. That's when Brian said, "Think of Eric and you'll go back to him." I popped right onto Eric's lap on the couch and Brian popped right behind me.

It was getting late and Brian told me to keep practicing my popping skills. He was going to give me and Eric some alone time, but told me to try and pop Eric through the house. Maybe it was the long distance that I couldn't handle with another person yet.

I was still in Eric's lap and when he kissed me, I concentrated on my bedroom and we popped right on top of my bed. Eric looked at me and laughed so hard he startled me. I never heard him laugh so loud. Then he said, "Do it again." I concentrated on the kitchen and POP there we went. I popped him all over the house and the more I did it the easier it worked.

The last place I popped us was Eric's cubby. I still had questions about our blood bond and if it was getting stronger. "Sookie, I told you there was no going back. What we are sharing is stronger than anything. If you are telling me that you can feel my emotions now too, the bond is getting stronger. I am happy to hear that it is that strong already."

I didn't want to go back, but it explained all the other emotions I was feeling. We cuddled until sunrise. The last words leaving Eric's lips were, "Jag älskar dig." Not long after that, I drifted off to sleep.

Jag älskar dig: I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi, sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of a struggle with this chapter... I just couldn't find the right words in English, and then my daughter got the chicken-pox. I am going to try to update the next chapter sooner. I don't have a computer at home and normally I type and upload everything from my tiny phone, and that tiny phone was not working today. So now I am at my bestie's house to upload this for the readers. I hope you all like this chapter and enjoy reading! Thank you all for reading and please review, really like to read what you all think of it. I got a review that it was a bit quirky in places, so I try not to be quirky again :). But remember it is my first fanfic and I am trying my best. I am learning and the reviews help a lot. Thanks again to sluggysmom for editing! Swedish translation at the end of the chapter._**

**_I do not own true blood or any of its characters. _**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bill POV**

It's weird being in someone else's body. I felt very weak, but strong at the same time. It cost a lot of energy to do this, but I could use my speed and strength. I ran through the forest to Sookie's house and before I knew it, I threw the door open and saw her with another man. I was not planning on a fight. The were's never told me about another man. They said she was mostly alone while her vampire was sleeping.

I couldn't help it; I attacked. The man protected her and fought back. Then suddenly I saw her pop away. That was new. Was she stronger now? It was hard concentrating while in the body and the man was strong. Before I knew it, he shot a light at me. Shit he is a fairy, since when does she know other fairies?I fought back, but before I knew it he held me up with his light. I knew that could still hurt me, so I left that human's body. I needed a new strategy and I needed to speak with the fucking were who gave me false information!

I was back in my own body, and was raging with anger. I wanted Sookie and didn't care what I had to do or who I had to kill. She is mine!

**Sookie POV**

It was such a good feeling, waking up in Eric's arms. I didn't know the time and truly I just wanted to stay safe in his arms for the rest of the day. I really felt safe with him and after hearing what Bill could do, I decided to stay in bed until sunset. But then I heard Jason thinking, _Sooks? Are you in the house?Show yourself if you are because I'm starting to get worried. Looks like there was a fight in here._

"There goes my staying safe in bed with my vampire Viking." I climbed out of bed and went upstairs. I walked to the front door and said, "Hey Jason." As soon as he saw me he started to ask what had happened, since the hall and kitchen were a mess. I started cleaning up and tried to explain everything. Jason was shocked about the thing that Bill could do. I explained to him that I needed to go away when Eric was awake and that I didn't know where we would go. Jason was not happy with it and said he wanted to come with us. I told him we could talk about it that night because everyone would be there to discuss our departure.

While Jason and I were talking, Brian popped in. He went to the Fae castle in Sweden to ask permission for me and Eric to stay there. He also talked to his elders to see if they had ever heard of a vampire taking over a human body. They had never heard of such a thing. They gave permission for me and Eric to stay in the Fae castle for as long as we wanted and could even use their guards if needed.

I really didn't know what Eric's plans were for us and where he wanted to go. I kinda liked the idea of going to Sweden, it was Eric's homeland. Maybe Brian could teach me some Swedish so that I could impress my sexy Viking. I wanted him to know that I would go anywhere he went and would adjust myself. I was a bit lost in thought when I heard someone call my name. I snapped out of it and Brian was waving his hands in front of me saying, "Earth to Sookie….hellohoo Soookie."

I looked at him and he said, "Did you hear what I said to you?I would like to train a bit with you today. After yesterday we must be prepared for attacks. I want to start with calling your light and trying to direct it. Let's go outside to have some more space."

We moved outside and Brian said, "Okay Sookie, come over here and close your eyes. I want you to concentrate on your inner light. Can you feel it?"

I did what he told me and tried to concentrate on my light. I felt the tingling I felt before when I popped. But this was different; I could feel it flowing through my veins. It felt as if I could direct it and so I let it flow through to my fingers. I opened my eyes and saw my fingers glow.

I looked at Brian and he gave me an approving look and said, "Think of what you want your light to do. You can touch me and think of calmness and if it works I will feel myself relax. Or you can direct your light to hurt someone or something, but I prefer if you do that to a tree."

I tried to calm myself and direct it in my light. I reached out to Brian, when Jason came out on the porch calling my name and startled me. I turned to look at him, but my hands went that way too and a shot of light hit Jason.

I ran to him saying, "Oh my, Jace are you ok?" He looked at me with glassy eyes, "Wow, did you do this?I feel so relaxed."

I looked at Brian who chuckled, "Amazing Sookie! You are much stronger than you think. If we train on a daily basis, you are going to be a very strong fairy. This is your first time you tried to use your light and direct it, am I right?" I told him I never used it this way and normally it only came when I felt threatened.

Brian told me I did very well, but that it was enough for today. I was glad he said so because I felt tired after that. We went inside and I made us some food. When we were eating I asked Brian to teach me some Swedish. I really wanted to learn that language. I was not telling him the whole truth about Eric speaking Swedish during sex. I said it would be good to understand it a bit if we were going to stay in Sweden. We were done eating and Jason had to go and do some errands. He told me he would be back right after sunset.

When I went back into the kitchen from letting Jason out, Brian had a big book in his hands. I looked at him curiously. He told me it was a book about the history of the Swedish Fae and that I should read it. It was written in Swedish, so I told him I would not understand it. He asked if I trusted him and motioned for me to sit beside him. I nodded and sat beside him and he gave me the book. It was heavy and I placed it in front of me. I looked expectantly at Brian, who told me to put my hand on top of the book. The moment I put my hand there, I felt a shock go through my hand and it started glowing. My eyes grew big and Brian started chanting, "Boka av Viking Fae, ber jag er att öppna upp till Sookie Stackhouse och Grand henne dina kunskaper."

He chanted it three times and I felt tingly all over. My light grew larger and wrapped the book in it. I closed my eyes and Brian spoke further, "Vi är din och tacksamma för din kunskap och skydd." When he was done, I opened my eyes and saw the last bit of light flowing from the book into me.

It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen and looked at Brian. He sat there looking at me with huge eyes. He said nothing. I waved my hands in front of him and asked if everything was alright. He snapped out of it and said he was fine. He still looked at me weird, but told me to open the book and read it. I opened it and I started reading the first page and understood what was written. I couldn't believe my eyes! I was reading Swedish, and it all felt so familiar to me.

Brian was still looking at me and didn't say a word. I was engrossed in this book and really didn't know how long I sat there reading. When I looked up from the book I spoke to Brian, "Tack, jag vet inte hur du gjorde detta men tack." I was shocked, did I just speak Swedish?

I tried again, "Tack, jag vet inte hur du gjorde detta men tack." I really spoke Swedish. Brian began speaking to me back in Swedish and I could understand him. He told me that he did nothing, he only asked the book to give me the knowledge. It was my magic that let this all happen. Again I was shocked, I did nothing. I told him, I only placed my hands on the book and closed my eyes wishing what he would do would work and that I would understand the book and language. When I said that, Brian told me it was enough for the day and that he had to think about all of what had happened. He wanted to take the book and when he touched it he got a little electric shock. His eyes grew wide again and then he told me to place my hands on the book and say, "Go where you came from." When I said that, the book popped away.

**Brian POV**

I was going outside with Sookie. I had planned on training her as I always trained the younger fae at the castle. But when she called her light, I immediately knew she was strong. I could feel the power and magic flowing out of her. I tried to explain to her how she could direct it and she did exactly as I told her. With so much ease, she called her light, calmed down and reached out for me. That is when Jason and his big mouth came from the porch and she turned around and hit him with her light. Jason was very lucky she was already strong in giving out her light in the right direction. If not, she could have killed him with her light.

I was amazed and couldn't help but chuckle at her. Jason was completely relaxed and felt pure bliss. I told her she did really well, but it was enough for today. She had to build up to this kind of magic; otherwise it was going to be too tiring for her.

We went inside and ate together while having a pleasant conversation. When Sookie asked me to teach her Swedish, I could understand why. We were going to Sweden (if Eric was alright with it) and it is Eric's native language. I came up with the idea of showing her the old Viking Fae book. Maybe she could learn something from that. After we were done eating, she walked Jason out (he was coming back after sunset). When she was at the door, I held up my hands and called the book.

She came back into the kitchen and looked at the book. I told her what it was and she immediately began to say she couldn't read it. She touched the book and I saw the sparkle that came from her and the book. I asked her if she trusted me and told her to sit down. She nodded and took the book. She placed it in front of her and I told her to place a hand on top of it. I never ever saw this reaction from the book or anyone who touched it. Her light flowed through the book and back to her.

I started chanting for knowledge and closed it with we are grateful for you knowledge. This is how I learned to change the language in the book to the person who wanted to read it. But instead of that, the light kept flowing through the book and Sookie.

I stopped my chanting and Sookie opened her eyes to see the last bit of light from the book flow right back into her. I could do nothing but stare at her, until she snapped me out if it asking if I was alright. I told her I was fine, but I really needed to think. I told her to open the book and read. She was reading for almost two hours, when she looked at me and thanked me in Swedish. I couldn't believe my ears and she couldn't either because she said it again. I automatically replied in Swedish that it was all her magic and that I didn't do anything, and then she told me she was thinking at the time that it would work and that she could understand the book.

I really needed to think about all of this. She already worked great magic, without her even trying. I told her it was enough for the day and tried to take the book, but when I touched it gave me an electric shock. I told Sookie to send it back and that worked. I couldn't believe my eyes, she could send the book back and I got a shock from it. This never happened before.

She was looking at me with huge eyes; she was looking for an explanation. I just really couldn't give her one now. "Sookie, I know this is all a bit overwhelming. I wish I could explain this to you, but I can't. You have great magic inside of you. We will keep training and I am going to try and teach you everything that I know. That book is really important for you to read. I want you to call it every day and read from it. That is all we can do for now."

She nodded and then she said, "I have never felt this way. When I was reading it all felt so familiar. I want to train in my magic and find out what I can do. It is all new and a bit scary, but I want to know who I truly am. I have one request, don't tell Eric yet?I know it is important, but I want to surprise him with the language." She smiled weakly at me and I told her that she could surprise him when he woke up. I told her that everyone would be at her house at 9:00. She said that was enough time to surprise Eric.

The sun began to set. I told Sookie I was going to Jason and we would be back at 9:00.

*POP*

**Eric POV**

My eyes flew open and in a flash I was at her side. "Eric, you scared me!"

I could hear her heart racing. "I am sorry, my precious. I did not mean to scare you. I have missed your warmth at waking. I long for you the entire day and when I am awake, I need to feel you."

She said she wanted to take a shower, so I swept her off of her feet and carried her upstairs. In the bathroom she kissed me on my naked chest. I tugged at the hem of her sundress and pulled it over her head. She looked so beautiful. I kissed her neck, sniffing her scent and licking my way down to her collarbone. I took the strap of her bra in my mouth and ripped it, kissing further to her chest licking between her breasts up to her other collarbone and ripped her other strap. With my hand I snapped the back of her bra and I could smell her wetness flowing soaking her panties.

I licked her breast and took her nipple in my mouth. Nibbling and sucking it while kneading the other. I took both of her breasts in my hands pushing them together, licking, sucking and lightly scratching them with my fangs.

I turned the shower on and went back to licking from her breasts down to her panties, biting into them and taking them off with my teeth. I licked and nibbled my way up to her thighs. Breathing against her nub, I licked further and then I slid my tongue between her slick folds. I heard her gasp and her hands were in my hair trying to hold my head there. I kissed my way up to her breasts and neck and said, "Come shower with me, my precious."

I began washing her, soaping up her breasts and gave extra care to her nipples. I then slid down with the sponge tracing up and down her legs with my breath tickling her sensitive parts. I worked my way up again and put shampoo in my hands to wash her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. I rinsed all the bubbles out of her hair and her body when she took the sponge and started washing me.

She put soap on the sponge and started at my shoulders, pressing her breasts into my back. Going down slowly, she gave my bottom a lot of attention. She went to the front and started washing my chest, lingering at my muscles, tracing them with my fingers. I went to my knees for her so she could wash my hair. She lightly massaged my scalp and swayed her hips in front of me when she rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I was ready to plunge between her legs as soon as she was done, but before I could she pulled me up and took my face between her hands saying, "Min vackra viking, jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta. Jag känner en med er och jag är din för evigt. Älska mig, gör mig din när du är min."

I was speechless. I could feel the love flowing back and forth between us in the bond. I kissed her hard, lifting her up on my hips and slammed us against the wall. My hardness pushed in her slick folds, thrusting in and out of her. I growled when she dug her nails in my back and whispered in my ear, "Gör mig din."

I slammed into her hard and with every thrust I lightly scratched my fangs against her neck. I could feel her muscles clenching around me. When we were almost there, I told her to bite my neck as hard as she could. When she did that I could feel my orgasm building up and slid my fangs into her neck. She moaned and I gave a growl back as we both came. Giving some small thrusts to ride it out, I whispered in her ear that I loved her and she filled the bond with her love for me.

We stepped out of the shower and as I dried her off she said, "A lot happened today; we have a lot to discuss. Let's go talk on the couch, before everyone is here."

We put our clothes on and I carried her downstairs to talk.

Vi är din och tacksamma för din kunskap och skydd: We are yours and grateful for your knowledge and protection.

Boka av viking fae, ber jag er att öppna upp till Sookie Stackhouse och Grand henne dina kunskaper: Book of Vikings fae, I ask you to open up to Sookie Stackhouse and her Grand your knowledge.

Tack, jag vet inte hur du gjorde detta men tack: Thank you, I don't know how you did this but thank you.

Min vackra viking, jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta. Jag känner en med er och jag är din för evigt. Älska mig, gör mig din när du är min: My beautiful viking, I love you with all my heart. I feel one with you and I am yours forever. Make love to me, make me yours as you are mine.

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, chapter nine. I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think in a review :). Feel free to say what ever you think of it so far. Again a big thank you and a big hug to sluggysmom for editing and making my story readable! I hope you enjoy reading it.**

I do not own true blood or the characters.

**Chapter Nine**

**Sookie POV**

I became full of love the moment that the sun set; that was the moment that my beautiful Viking came to me and made me feel whole again and made me forget the bad things for just a while. But then he carried me to the living room so I could tell him about what had happened during the day.

He sat on the couch and placed me on his lap. I started telling him about my training. His eyes were glowing and he chuckled at the fact that I hit Jason with my light. I felt he was relieved that I did not hurt Jason; I could feel it through our bond. I told him about the plan to go to the Fae castle in Sweden and everything about the book and me learning Swedish from it. He looked at me in awe and asked how it felt when the light was glowing through me and the book. I didn't know how to explain it to him. It felt natural to me, but I couldn't find the words to describe how it felt.

When I was finished telling him everything he just sat there, looking at me the way Brian had looked at me before. I asked him in Swedish if he was alright. His lips curled into the biggest smile I had ever seen on him and he replied back in Swedish, "My precious fairy, you are special. I am amazed by you. I will follow you everywhere. I love you for making me feel again and learning my language for me. I hope you will find me worthy enough to be with me forever. Together we are strong." After he said that, I gave him my biggest smile and we said in unison, "The rest are almost here."

He looked at me, shocked, and asked how I knew that. I couldn't help but laugh and told him Brian and Jason were thinking really loudly that they were almost at the house…just in case we were "busy". He laughed in response and then Pam, Tara, and Nora came through the door at the same time that Brian and Jason popped into the living room.

We all greeted each other and then Eric said in his all-business tone, "Let's start this meeting." We went into the kitchen. Nora was busy since she became an area sheriff, but she wanted to know where we would go. She told us that if there was anything she could do, we only had to summon her. Eric was all for the idea to go to the Fae castle in Sweden. Everyone wanted to come with us, but Pam and Tara had Fangtasia to look after and Nora had her sheriff duties. Jason said he had nothing, but had to tell Jessica he had to leave. When Nora talked about her sheriff duties, I thought of Eric and his duties. I forgot all about it, so I asked how he could get away. He gave me his wicked smile and told me all of that was taken care of and I didn't have to worry about it. Normally I would have objected and said he had his duties, but I knew I couldn't do it without him.

The next point in our little meeting was Bill and his sheriff. We knew his hiding place was in Paris and that he could take over a human body. We thought he was smart enough not do that again, so soon after the last time. Brian suggested that when we got to the Fae castle, he and Jason would continue spying on Bill to know more about his plans and connections. We could also use some more training time for me. Eric agreed with this and added that there would be a big meeting coming up for the European and American vampire sheriffs. Of course he had to attend it and sheriff Ruchon as well. It was a big event and no one was stupid enough to do something there. It was a good opportunity to check that Sheriff Ruchon out.

We wrapped up the meeting with the last preparations made and making sure that if we needed Pam, Tara, or Nora we could call and pop over to get them. Pam walked outside and came back with two large suit cases saying, "Master, I packed for you." I thought it was sweet, but didn't comment about it. I needed to pack my suitcase, but I didn't have much and would be done quickly. We said our goodbyes; even Pam gave me a hug. Then everyone was gone again. Brian went with Jason to pack and would meet up with us to leave (pop) in two hours.

**Eric POV**

I was truly amazed by Sookie. The events of today were big and she did it like it was nothing. She has no idea how powerful she already is. I already knew I wanted eternity with Sookie, but now I said it to her and I really hoped she would find me worthy.

She made good plans with Brian about staying at the castle in Sweden, that's why I agreed with it. I was planning on going to my house in Sweden, but at the Fae castle there would be guards for Sookie during the day.

Everyone left to pack their clothes. Mine were already packed by Pam, including a suitcase with my swords. I knew Pam had bought new clothes for Sookie and that she packed them in a new suitcase. She snuck out during the meeting to bring it upstairs as a surprise. We both knew Sookie didn't have much and most of her clothes were for warm weather. Pam bought her a complete new wardrobe a long time ago with all sorts of clothes and wanted to sneak everything piece by piece into her closet (Pam already knew a long time ago that Sookie and I would be together and she thought Sookie needed a new wardrobe). Sookie didn't want me or Pam to buy anything for her; she didn't want to be a kept woman. But now we had to leave, she has no choice than to accept the new clothes.

I watched Sookie as she walked upstairs and followed her. I really hoped she would not argue about this now. She opened the door and saw the new suitcase lying open on her bed with all those clothes. I was standing in the door as Sookie walked to her bed. She looked in it and turned her head glaring at me saying, "Eric Northman, I don't want you to buy clothes for me. Maybe I don't have much money but I am not a kept woman and have enough clothes to bring on our trip." At the end of her little speech she was even pointing her finger at me. I just held my hands up in the air, trying not to laugh and told her it wasn't me. I explained to her that Pam did this for her, and that her own clothes were a bit too cold for Sweden. I even said that it was Pam's way of showing that she cared. The moment I said that, Sookie's eyes softened. She walked over to me and told me to remind her that she had to thank Pam for it and then she winked and walked past me swaying her hips.

I let out a small growl and heard her giggle. I waited until she was at the end of the stairs before I went after her, sweeping her off of her feet. She screeched and then giggled again swatting me playfully on my chest. It stirred up my desire for her and felt her desire for me flaring up. I kissed her softly on her soft lips. She deepened the kiss and I sat us down on the couch. Sookie moaned into my mouth and was straddling my lap. My hands roamed around at the soft flesh of her hips rocking her gently when we heard a loud pop and someone clearing their throat. Brian and Jason had popped in. Sookie blushed a deep red and climbed off of my lap as I softly said to her, "Hold that thought."

We discussed that it would be best if Brian popped our luggage first and after the luggage, Jason. Sookie and I would go last. Sookie gave a little protest that she could pop me to Sweden, but we don't want to end up in Fairy again.

Brian took two suitcases and popped them over, next was one suitcase and Jason. When Brian was back from all that, he took me and Sookie.

We popped right into our room. It was in the chambers of the castle. It was a very dark, but beautiful room that I had used hundreds of years ago. Brian told us that Jason was eager to look around and was better off not doing that alone.

I pulled Sookie into my arms, brushing my lips against her neck speaking softly into her ear, "Now where were we…"

**Jason POV**

After the meeting with everyone, it was decided that I could go along with them. I was thrilled to go and protect my sister. The only thing I needed to do was inform Jessica and pack my stuff. Jessica is living with me because she doesn't want to be with Bill. I cannot say that we have a relationship, but I do have to tell her I'm going out of town.

When we popped into my living room, we scared the crap out of Jess and she hissed at Brian who popped away immediately. I calmed Jess down and told her we were going out of town and that I couldn't tell her where. She understood that I couldn't tell her and wished us luck.

The next thing that happened was weird. Jess grabbed her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. I didn't know what to do and asked her what was wrong. I had been away a lot since the whole 'Bill wants Sookie' issue and didn't know what was going on with Jess. She started crying and said she had the weird shivers from her maker's call, that she ignored it and had a weird headache since. The first thing I thought of was calling Pam and to ask for her help. She picked up her phone and I explained what Jess told me. Pam was at my house in record time and took Jess with her. We would keep this between us for now. I couldn't think about it because Sooks would hear it otherwise and that was a command from Pam.

I packed my bag and called Brian to come back. He asked where Jess was and I told him that she went out. For now he believed me. I grabbed my bag and we popped over to Sooks. What we popped into was something I did not want to see. I cleared my throat to let them know we were standing right next to them and they separated.

Brian popped us all over to the castle, starting with me. When I opened my eyes after popping, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was actually a real castle. I couldn't wait to explore, but Brian told me to stay in my room until he was back.

I thought I could peek out of my door into the hall and when I did that I saw the most beautiful woman. My feet moved automatically, following her. She glanced over her shoulder and I thought I heard her giggle. Everything around me was a blur. It felt like she was calling me, looking over her shoulder and laughing at me. I could not stop walking after her. I didn't even know where I was going. The only thing that I saw was her. Suddenly she moved faster and I tried to keep up with her but all of a sudden I couldn't see her anymore. I looked around where I was and I was not in the castle. I was surrounded by large trees and there were lights in the branches and a lake in front of me. It looked magical; I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I felt like going into the water, as if someone was calling me there. I walked up to the shore of the lake and wanted to step in, when someone grabbed me from behind.

**I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and the new follows :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, it will help me write more and becoming better :). Thanks again to sluggysmom for editing and making my story readable.**

**I do not own any of the characters except for my own imaginary friends in this story. **

**Chapter Ten**

**Sookie POV**

I went upstairs to pack my suitcase. When I entered my room I saw a suitcase lying open on my bed. I walked over and saw there were clothes in there, but none were mine. I glared over my shoulder, turned around and gave Eric a little piece of my mind. I am not a kept woman and don't want to be.

After my little rant Eric held his hands up in the air, with a smug smile on his face. He told me it was not him, but Pam who bought all of the clothes. He explained that my clothes wouldn't keep me warm enough in Sweden this time of year and that this was Pam's way of showing she cared.

I couldn't be angry when he said something like that, so I walked up to Eric and told him to remind me to thank Pam and winked at him. I walked off putting some extra sway in my hips. He came after me and before I knew it I was rocking my hips against Eric while sitting in his lap. His hands were roaming all over my body, when we heard a loud pop and someone clearing their throat. I felt the heat crawling up in my cheeks and climbed off of Eric's lap. I was not entirely off of him when he said, "Hold that thought." That made me blush even more.

It was time for us to go to the castle and I was a bit offended when Brian and Eric suggested it was better that Brian popped us all over. I told them that I could pop myself and Eric over, but they used the little accident that happened the last time I wanted to pop me and Eric further than my house. Hmmpff.

All of the luggage and Jason were popped over safely when Brian came back for us. He popped us straight to our room. It looked like a chamber, all dark and no windows. I was taking in the whole room and it was beautiful with candles on the walls and beautiful furnishings. In the background I could hear Brian say something about Jason and exploring, but I could only look around at the beautiful room and the big wooden king size four poster bed. My eyes lingered on that bed when suddenly Eric pulled me close, brushing his lips against my neck and said, "Where were we?"

That brought back my attention and a little smile spread over my face as I pulled him towards the bed. He let me and I pushed him down on the bed in a sitting position. I placed one leg on each of his sides and straddled his lap. I took his hands and brought them to my hips. I began moving my hips while I whispered in his ear, "Exactly here."

His hands gripped the soft flesh of my hips, rocking me in his lap. His mouth explored every inch of skin on my neck, scraping his fangs over my artery. I pulled at his shirt and took it off of him, giving me full view of his well-toned chest. I traced my fingers down over his muscles until I reached the button of his jeans and opened it while I scraped my teeth against his shoulder. He groaned in my ear, nibbling my earlobe and then he pulled me off of his lap taking both of our clothes off in vampire speed and then I was on my back with Eric between my legs.

He pushed his hard length against me and gave a small growl in my ear. He pulled back and started kissing my neck slowly, making his way to my nipples. He licked them and grazed his fangs lightly over them making my whole body shiver. He licked and kissed his way down until his head was between my legs. He looked me straight in the eyes while his tongue began its assault on my clit. Softly biting and nibbling at my clit, he pushed two fingers inside of me pumping in and out at vampire speed. My eyes rolled back in my head and I cried his name out. I wanted; no I needed him inside of me. "Eric, please," I moaned.

He was inside of me in no time, pushing his whole length deep inside, thrusting in and out. My nails dug in his back and my eyes rolled in the back of my head from all the pleasure he was giving me. His pace slowed down and I opened my eyes, and stared right into his icy blue eyes. He pulled me up; he was sitting on his knees and impaled me on his rock hard cock while sucking my hard nipples. I felt my orgasm building. He went faster and faster, breathed out my name and bit my breast. I cried out his name, having a big explosion inside of me and bit hard into his neck. He came as hard as me and we rode out our orgasm together, sucking on the wounds and licking them closed.

I felt like pudding after that and was sure I couldn't walk, even if I wanted to. Eric was lying next to me, stroking my still shuddering body. I looked into his eyes and said to him, "Du är definitivt värd." He gave me his biggest smile and a long lingering kiss as my answer.

Then he said, "Let me give you a tour of the castle." He was out of bed and dressed in no time.

**Brian POV**

After I popped everyone over to the castle and Sookie and Eric were in their room, I excused myself and went to find Jason. I really meant it; he could not go explore this castle without me. He always found trouble. I began to think it's in the Stackhouse's genes.

I popped to his room to find it empty. Fuck! Where did he go? I summoned my light, thought of Jason and I popped out of the room. At first I was confused to be in the woods, but then I saw him standing there. He wanted to go into the water, so I grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing, Jason?" He looked at me and that's when it hit me. The water fairy had tricked him and seduced him to follow after her. She always does that with humans. I could see it in his face; he looked dazed. I shook his shoulders a little and he snapped out of it saying, "What the hell Brian! Why are you shaking me?"

I told him what happened and he said it himself too, he couldn't help it. He had to follow her. I told him about the water fairy and that she meant no harm, but she tricked humans into the water to "play" with her. That's why she stayed in this lake near our castle, no humans came here; except now. After that I gave him a lecture about not listening to me and that this is what happens when you don't listen. I took him back to his room and told him to not go out by himself. I could try to put a spell on him so that the water fairy would not try it again.

I wanted to pop over to France and spy a little more on Bill. Jason thought that was a great idea and put his hand on my shoulder to pop. We popped straight into a living room; the same place I was the first time I popped with Sookie. Bill was sitting in a chair and was looking at some papers. We walked over and saw he was reading a file about Eric. I read with him; it was nothing special. It was all about Eric's life. I was wondering how he found that file. I didn't have to wonder for long, because sheriff Ruchon came in.

They started talking and it was about the upcoming meeting for the sheriff's. We found out that Bill was going to be there too, but not at the meeting itself; but at the ball afterwards. Eric did not say anything about a ball taking place after the meeting, but this was valuable information. They talked about the plan, but in their conversation I could not make out what kind of plan they had. Jason wasn't next to me anymore and I looked around, he was standing in the hall looking at something in another room. I walked over and what I saw was not pretty. There were three women locked up in a room. We could see them through the window of the door. They looked scared, but were beautiful. I took Jason with me and went back into the room. I thought I figured out the plan.

I walked over to stand next to Bill and picked up on the conversation again. I realized then that I was right about their plan. I listened closely and memorized the faces of the captured women to show Sookie. Then Jason and I popped back to the castle.

**Eric POV**

I couldn't wait to give Sookie the tour through the castle. I had spent a lot of time here many years ago. I waited while she put her clothes on, that's when my phone went off. I saw it was Pam and picked up. When Sookie was dressed I took her hand and lead her out of the room. First I showed her the wing with all the suites and bedrooms. After that I took her to the many sitting rooms and training areas. I couldn't show her everything, but she would see the rest during our stay here. I saved the big ballroom for last. I arranged some music and wanted to dance with her.

We walked inside and the music flowed through the room. I heard Sookie gasp and she looked up into my eyes saying, "Eric, wow this room is beautiful. Did you arrange the music?" I nodded and took her hand. I bowed a little asked, "Sookie, may I have this dance?"

**Pam POV**

I looked at my phone and saw Jason's name on my screen. I don't know what trouble that bloody idiot is in now, but I picked up my phone and answered it. He started to tell me what was going on. When he finally stopped speaking I hung up on him and left immediately. It didn't take me much time, especially not for this.

I let myself into the house and saw them sitting on the couch. Jason had worry in his eyes and Jessica was bloody leaking. Fuck me; they have all the action and fun. I have a fucking crying vampire.

I wanted to snatch her up and take her with me, but I had to stay calm. I took her by the arm and commanded Jason not to think about it for Sookie's sake. He thought I just command him, but I used a little glamour on him. The idiot would think about it otherwise. After that I left with Jessica.

I took her to Fangtasia. When we arrived I took her to the basement. She was still sobbing and started to cry harder again saying between the sobs, "Please don't torture me." I let out a loud laugh and told her that I wasn't going to torture her. She screamed again holding her head. I tried to calm her down but she kept screaming and leaking. I gave her a hard slap in the face and told her to calm the fuck down.

Tara heard Jessica screaming and made her appearance. Jessica looked up and I saw a small smile on her lips. I took Tara out of the room and told her what happened and that she should talk with Jessica and calm her down. I can't stand leaking, vampire or human. Tara nodded in understanding and walked back to the basement.

I took that moment to call my maker. Eric picked up his phone and listened carefully to what I told him. He ordered me to keep Jessica with me and figure out why she could ignore her maker's call. With that he hangs up on me.

Time to get some answers in the basement.

_Du är definitivt värd: You are definitely worthy._

__**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi again, here is Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy reading it! Thanks to Sluggysmom again for editing and making it readable :D. Please leave a review, I love getting them :):):):) makes me want to write faster. **_

_**I do not own True Blood or any of the characters except for my own imaginary friends in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sookie POV**

The tour of the castle was wonderful. Everything looked so old; ancient even. It was very beautiful, Eric fit in perfectly.

Eric took my hand and opened two big wooden doors. I gasped; beautiful music flowed through the room. I looked up and asked Eric if he arranged all of this. He confirmed that he did and asked me to dance. He took my hand and led me over to the middle of the room. He placed his arm around my waist and his other hand brought mine up. It was a wonderful feeling; it felt like I was floating. His big strong arms around me, led me to the music. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling free and safe. It felt like we danced for hours when Eric said it was time to go to bed. I kissed him softly on his lips and whispered my thanks.

He said I could pop us over to our room and that is what I did. I was looking for my pajamas, but all I could find were nightgowns. Freaking Pam! So I changed into an ice blue silk nightgown and slipped into bed next to Eric. He kissed my hair and said, "Sleep my precious Sookie." I obeyed and snuggled into his chest, letting sleep wash over me.

**Brian POV**

Jason and I found out some interesting information this night. I was about to tell Eric what I found out, but when I popped over to him and Sookie I saw them dancing together in the ballroom. It was weird seeing the Northman acting in such a loving way. I had my doubts about his motives in the beginning, but spending so much time with them washed all my doubts away.

I let them dance and popped back to Jason. One of the elders gave me a spell to put on Jason so that the water fairy couldn't influence him anymore. After I put the spell on him, I told him to stay in his room until I came to get him. Tomorrow was training day.

I woke up early in the morning to do my own training. After I was done, I popped over to Sookie's room. She was still sleeping in the Viking's arms. I didn't want to disturb his rest, so I thought really loudly, "Sookie, wake up sleepyhead. Time for your training." She thinks right back at me, "Get out of my head and my room, I just fell asleep. Come back in an hour." I didn't take that and thought as loud as I could, "Get your ass out of bed and be ready in 20 minutes." With that I popped away.

Twenty minutes later I popped back into their room and she was ready. Without saying anything I put my hand on her shoulder and popped us to the training area. I told her to be ready every morning for training. She didn't like it at all this early, but it was necessary. Today I wanted to train her magic as well as her fighting skills. The magic first, after that I would get Jason and they could train together for their fighting skills.

I had help from the younger Fae in training to help Sookie. I wanted her to learn and direct her light when attacked. There were four Fae and they charged at Sookie from different directions. Sookie was standing in the middle of the room and she had to stop them with her light. We started slow and it was going great, she could hold them back.

I gave the signal for them to pick up the pace. It went fine at first, but then she couldn't handle it any longer got knocked down. They kept charging and shoving her around and that's when it happened.

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. He knows I live vampire hours and still he wakes me up this early, shouting in my head to get ready. I really didn't think it was funny, but I jumped out of bed. I couldn't ignore that tone of voice. How bad could training be?

I found out training could be really bad. Some young Fae attacking me was not my favorite idea of training. They started slowly and I could direct my light perfectly, keeping them away. They picked up the pace and it became harder and harder to keep track. I felt a big push and got knocked over. I didn't see that one coming. It all went so fast, they didn't stop one bit though. I couldn't move and they kept pushing me and shoving me. Why was Brian not telling them to stop? I was getting angry and the pushing and shoving hurt. I felt my anger rise and rise and before I knew it, I pushed out a big bulb of light like a shield. The shoving and pushing stopped. I looked around to find the Fae who were still attacking me try to walk through my shield, but were launched away.

Brian clapped his hands and the Fae stopped attacking. They were all looking at me in awe. I tried to remove my shield of light, I only managed to rein it in and there it flowed around me, close to my skin. Brain's eyes went big and he tried to touch me, only to be launched away. I was so worried about Brian that I automatically sucked my shield inside and rushed over to him. I placed my hands on his arm and asked, "Are you alright?I am so sorry."

Holding his hands up in the air, he replied, "Don't hurt me." I flinched at his words and he started laughing immediately. "Sookie, I am fine. You have once again amazed me. Where did that come from?" I really didn't know; I was just so angry that they wouldn't stop shoving me around and that's when it happened. Brian asked me to do it again. I called my light and felt the tingle in my fingers. I tried to spread it all over my body. Very slowly it flowed further around my skin and was all over me again. Brian asked me if I could include him in it. I pushed and pushed and after a while he was in my little bulb. It was very tiring so I let the shield fall again.

Brian complemented me for my hard work and told me it was time to train further. Suddenly someone shoved me and I flew to the other side of the room. I called my light and before he could push me again I held him high in the air with my light. Another one charged at me and I pushed the one in the air against him. We trained like this for another two hours. The more I used my light, the stronger I felt.

After my "light training", as I called it from now on, we went to get something to eat. We popped to the kitchen and then Brian popped to Jason's room to get him. We ate together and they told me about their visit to Bill. I was actually shocked to hear what Bill's plan was. Brian showed me everything in his head including the captive woman. Eric would be furious and demand I not go with him to the sheriff's ball. It was a week away and I would train my ass off so I could defend myself.

After we ate, Brian took us to another training room. This one looked like a boxing gym. There was a lot of activity here; people sparring and sword fighting with all kinds of different skills. My eyes fell on a very attractive girl, who was fighting with a sword. She did it with such grace. I wish I could move that gracefully. She noticed me staring at her and walked over with two swords in her hand. When she came close she said, "Catch" and threw one of the swords at me. Before I could say anything I caught the sword. I was looking at my hand and the sword. It felt as if it belonged there. Brian urged me forward and told the girl that I had never used a sword before.

I didn't know what to do, so I held my hand out and said, "Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you." She answered with a swing of her sword and I blocked it. Then she grinned at me saying, "You are a natural. I am Nahdja." For the rest of the day, she taught me about swords and a few moves. I could like this girl.

Brian was still training with Jason when I went over to their area. I told them I was tired and really needed to eat something. They went with me and after we ate, I popped over to my room. It was almost time for Eric to wake up. I decided to take a shower and then snuggle up to him. After my shower I realized how tired I was and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Eric POV**

I woke up with the most intoxicating scent in my nose. I opened my eyes and there she was. My precious fairy, lying on my chest, my nose in her hair. I breathed in her scent and noticed the change. She smelled more fairy then before. I kissed her forehead and tried to wake her, but she didn't even stir.

I wiggled myself out of her embrace. She was breathing and her heartbeat was strong, so why wouldn't she wake up? I got dressed and walked towards Brain's room. I didn't even knock, but barged in. "What did you do with Sookie!" He was sitting at his desk, writing in some kind of big book. "Ah Viking, you are awake. I need to talk with you." He gave me a full report on what he and Jason had found out while spying on Bill. I was not pleased with that and decided that Sookie would not be going to the ball with me. I should have known that this would be his plan. His new ability, along with that sheriff, was not a good combination.

Brian popped us over to the kitchen and warmed a True Blood for me. We sat down and Brian ran through the day's events with me. I was once again amazed with Sookie. She showed some new gifts today and chose a sword as her weapon. I was feeling proud of my bonded.

I asked Brian if he noticed more changes in Sookie. I told him about her scent getting stronger. That is when Brian asked me if I knew who Brighid was. I told him that I had heard of her. She was a goddess born at sunrise; a goddess of fire and water. I didn't know why Brian would ask me this. He told me he sensed Sookie becoming more Fae and that her gifts were increasing. The more she used them, the more she would grow. He gave me his theory regarding Sookie and that he had spoken to the elders about it. Brian thought that Sookie was a descendent of Brighid. He had been thinking this from the moment the Fae book lit up in Sookie's hands. If she was Brighid's descendant, then she would gain more powers and would become very strong. We decided to hold off on telling her and let her have a chance to explore her gifts and add water and fire to her training.

We talked for hours and did some training for ourselves. I felt Sookie waking up in our bond and said good night to Brian. The sun would soon be up and I wanted some time with my bonded.

**Tara POV**

Pam left the basement and I calmed Jessica down and asked her what had happened. She told me that she felt the first call from her maker right after we took Sookie home. It was a small call that she could easily ignore. But they became urgent and since then he started calling her every day. Still she could ignore it, but it gave Jessica a big headache. She felt the pull getting stronger, but she didn't want to be with her maker. She told me they never really bonded, since he was forced to make her. He was nice, but a real maker/child bond was not there.

That is why she could ignore him for so long, but the headaches were getting worse. She didn't think she could resist much longer. I held her hand and tried to soothe her. We talked about everything except where Sookie was staying. I promised Jessica that I would keep her from leaving. She even said that I could use silver chains to keep her there.

Pam came back and demanded answers. Jessica started crying again and I gave Pam a look. I explained it all to Pam and suggested that we should take Jessica to our house. Pam was not happy with that, but we could keep an eye on Jessica and make sure that she couldn't go to Bill.

We made our way home and gave Jessica the spare room. Pam arranged that the door on the inside was silvered, so she couldn't get out. There were no windows. We left Jessica in her room and walked downstairs. We drank a True Blood together and retired to our room letting the day take us.

_**Liked it or not? Leave a review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I am soooo sorry, it has been a while since I updated. I write on my phone and my phone crashed and I lost everything :(. I had to rewrite this whole chapter and did it as fast as I could. I am not really happy with it but wanted to post something for my readers. With that said, I want to thank you for the lovely reviews and the new follows! They give me the courage to continue. Really thank you it makes me smile to get such nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know._**

**I want to thank sluggysmom again for taking the time to edit this story for me. She makes this story readable.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood or any of the characters except my own **imaginary** **friends.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sookie POV**

I woke up with Eric lying next to me propped up on his elbow. I was still so tired. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead and said, "Hello sleeping beauty." I cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my eyes droop closed again and mumbled against his chest how much I loved him thanked him for being there for me. The next moment I woke up, Eric was in his death sleep. I didn't want to miss this time with my Viking; I didn't like it one bit.

I took a shower and when I turned off the water, someone handed me a towel through the curtain. It scared the shit out of me and I screamed. Then I heard Brian saying, "You don't have to scream, I just handed you a towel. And you are late for training." I wrapped the towel around me and scowled at him saying that I would be in the training room in twenty. He nodded at me and popped away.

When I popped into the training room, it started at once. The younger Fae began to attack me immediately. I was already irritated that I missed my Viking time. I zapped them away easily, while walking straight to Brian. I stopped in front of him and pulled my shield up so that they couldn't touch me.

"Brian, I was dead tired yesterday from training. I am not planning on sleeping the entire night away again. I need my time with Eric. My idea is to train my light in the morning and then after we eat something, I will train two hours with Nahdja. That will leave enough time for me to rest until Eric is awake."

He smiled at me and just nodded. "Fine, Sookie. We can do it that way. Now focus on your training and suck up that shield."

I did what I was told and moved back to the center of the room. I sucked my shield in and the moment I did that there was water coming my way. I held my hands up and stopped it mid-air. I was shocked and looked at my hands, what else could I do with them?

One minute I was not paying attention and the next minute I was soaking wet. That brought back my attention and I tried to keep the water away and zap the Fae away. My light training was almost done and I was really hungry.

We popped into the kitchen and Jason was sitting at the table waiting for us. Brian told me that Eric didn't want me to come with him to the ball. I knew he would say that, but I was not letting him go by himself. That sheriff wanted him dead and I would not let that happen. I would train my ass of and we would take them down at the ball if they tried anything. I was all fired up from my speech when I went to Nahdja for my sword training.

Nahdja was waiting for me and immediately threw my sword to me. It was an intense training; she did not let me rest. I felt powerful after my light training but after sword practice, I felt strong and proud. It felt as if I had always done this. After practice, Nahdja and I went for a walk around the gardens of the castle. She told me some history of the Fae and the wars she had battled in. I began to like her and could tell we had a connection.

After our walk, I popped into my room. I had felt so tired the day before, but at that moment I felt stronger than ever. I decided to take a long shower and dress up for Eric. After my shower, I put on my undergarments and then walked over to the closet where my clothes were. Pam must have put some dresses in my suitcase. I was not disappointed. The first thing my eyes saw was a beautiful long-sleeved, knee-length black dress. I put it on and it showed the perfect cleavage and hugged my body in the right places. I saw some black high heels and put them on. I still had some time before Eric would wake up and decided to put some make up on, just a little bit. I walked over to the mirror and took in my appearance. I almost did not recognize myself. My hair flowed in soft curls around my shoulders, the dress fitted perfectly and my face seemed to have a little glow.

I felt Eric wake up in our bond, so I walked over to the bed and waited for him to open his eyes.

His eyes fluttered open and took me in. His eyes scanned my whole body and then he was in front of me in a second.

"My precious, you look and smell so lovely tonight. As if you read my mind, we have a meeting to attend to tonight." He kissed me tenderly on the lips and moved to my neck. I already felt weak in the knees. What meeting and with whom? He told me we were meeting with the elders. They wanted to hear what had happened and they wanted to meet me.

Eric moved out of the bed and went for a shower. While he was in the shower, Brian popped in. His jaw was on the floor and he stared at me. He kept staring and I blushed. I tried to let him snap out of it by himself, but he didn't move. Eventually I snapped my fingers at him and told him to stop gawking. He shakes his head and said, "Wow Sookie, you look beautiful." I blushed even harder when he said that and thanked him.

Lucky for me that at that moment Eric came out of the shower. "Why are you blushing, my precious?" I didn't dare tell him what Brian said to me, but Brian just told him that he said I looked beautiful. Eric laughed a hearty laugh and beamed at me. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head saying, "Are you ready, my precious?"

We walked into the library and I saw three men sitting at the long table. They didn't look old to me, but the authority radiated off of them. As we approached them, Eric and Brian bowed before the men. I followed their lead and bowed before them as well. The three men stared at me. Then they all stood up at once and walked over to me. They kneeled in front of me and said in unison, "Brighid." I looked at Eric with questioning eyes and that's when the men stood up. Eric gave me a reassuring look and said, "Gentlemen, this lovely woman is my Sookie Stackhouse." The tallest man began to speak, "Sookie, I am Alrik. This is Ander and Anund. We are glad to help the Northman by letting you stay here. We do want to hear the entire history of how you came to this moment and situation."

I stared at him as he spoke. I felt like I had known him for years. Then I found my voice again. "Very nice to meet you. I am very grateful that we can stay here." Alrik motioned with his hands and instructed us to have a seat. We all sat around the long table and then Eric spoke again. He told them the entire history, from the moment I had met Bill and how he is after me now.

The elders listened carefully and when Eric is finished they just nodded. Alrik looked at me and said, "Brighid, I think you should know that you have great powers inside of you. I have seen you train with Brian. It is only a matter of time before you find yourself again. We know enough for tonight." With that the men stood up and popped away.

**Eric POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes; they were kneeling for Sookie. I had known them for hundreds of years and I had never seen them bow before anyone and there they were kneeling. Sookie looked at me with questions in her eyes; I gave her a reassuring look and introduced her as my Sookie. Alrik introduced himself, Ander and then Anund.

I took the lead in telling the history about Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I told them everything from Sookie's first meeting with Bill to me chasing her and falling in love with her during my amnesia and the whole Lillith and now Billith affair. It took some time to tell everything but when I was finished the elders told us they knew enough and popped away.

I knew I had to explain to Sookie why they kept calling her Brighid. I didn't know much about her, but Brian did. Before I could say anything to her, she asked who Brighid was. I wanted to explain to her that she was a goddess and we thought that she was a descendant. But Brian had a book in his hands and opened it. He turned to the right page and showed it to Sookie. Sookie gasped and said, "Why is my picture in that book? I don't understand." I took her hand and told her it was not her picture, but Brihgid's. I tried to explain that Brian thought she was a descendant of the goddess Brighid and that is why her powers had increased with all the training.

We told Sookie about the goddess Brighid that she was born at sunrise. She was the goddess of fire and water and also had healing powers. As I was explaining, Sookie jumped up and asked Brian if that was why she could stop the water during training.

"What do you mean, stop the water," I practically shouted. Sookie walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Eric, please come with me, then we can talk about my day. I missed you last night. Brian, I will see you at training tomorrow. I need my time with Eric."

Sookie popped us to the garden and we walked around talking about her day and the new revelations about the goddess. It was cold outside; the winter was beginning, so I wrapped my arms around her. We were approaching a lake and she let go of my hand. She walked slowly further and took off her shoes. I understood exactly what she wanted.

I walked over to her and kissed her on her lips. I moved my hands over her voluptuous body. She moaned at my touch. Her hands made their way up to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up. I pulled it over my head and took off my pants and underwear. I embraced Sookie and pulled her dress over her head and took a step back. She was beautiful in her black lacy bra, thong, and stockings. I saw her shiver and moved over to her again undressing her out of the rest of her clothing. I led her to the water; the water was warm and nice. We went in deeper and she wrapped her legs around my waist, my hardness pressed against her sex.

I kissed her neck and slowly moved further down below. I took her nipple in my mouth and slightly grazed over it with my fangs. Sookie moaned again saying in Swedish, "Please my Viking, take me. I have missed your touch." I lifted her up and placed her on top of my length, and slowly filled her. She threw her head back and dug her nails in my back. The water splashed around us and I thrust harder as I felt her walls tightening around my cock. She began kissing and nibbling my neck and then suddenly bit me hard. I screamed in pleasure while she sucked hard to get my blood, I began to thrust even harder and bit her neck. Our orgasms exploded and when I opened my eyes, Sookie's body glowed all over.

I looked at Sookie and when she opened her eyes again the glow started to fade slowly away. The water was calm and Sookie was clinging to me. Her head against my chest now, as we floated I could feel her breath becoming slower. I kissed the top of her head and told her we needed to get back to the room. Dawn was approaching and she almost fell asleep in my arms while in the water. I asked her if she could pop us back to the room and she nodded. I grabbed our clothes and as soon as I touched her, we popped.

**Sookie POV**

What a revelation, me a descendant of a goddess. I could hardly believe it, but I really looked like her picture. Maybe that was why this all felt so natural and why I had all my new abilities. It was a lot of information and I just needed some time with my Viking. Then I would know everything was going to be okay. I took his hand and asked Eric to go with me. We walked around the garden, it was chilly outside and Eric wrapped his arm around me. The chill did good to clear my head. We walked around for a while and talked about my day and then I saw the lake. The water attracted me and I let go of his hand. I walked further and took my heels off. Eric knew exactly what I needed from him and we made love in the water. It felt so nice and warm. After our love making I felt tired, it was a long day. I laid my head against his chest and almost fell asleep when Eric said we should go back to our room. He asked if I could pop us over, I felt strong enough to do that and while he gathered our clothes, I tried to focus on the room. The moment he touched me again we popped.

Back in our room we took a quick shower and crawled into bed. I snuggled against Eric's chest and told him that I loved him. Eric kissed me and told me he loved me too and whispered softly in my ear how much I meant to him. With those sweet words, I fell asleep.

This is how the rest of the week went. I had my light training and sword practice during the day and the evenings I spent with Eric talking about the day and made love. The last evening at the castle I had training with Eric in the evening and in the morning we are leaving for the sheriff's ball. If we were right about Bill's plan, it was going to be an interesting ball.

Liked it, or not? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So here is chapter 13. I hope you all like this chapter. I want to thank you all for the nice reviews and new follows/favourites! I am so happy to read the reviews. they keep me going!**_

_**This chapter is not edited yet! I didn't want to keep everyone waiting, once I have the edited chapter I will replace this one. All faults are my own.**_

**_Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. I do not own True Blood or any of the character except for my immaginary friends._  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Jason POV**

Today is the last day before the sheriff's ball. Brian and me decided to pop over to Bill for the last time to see if we could find some last information before the big day. We popped in the house and the first thing I saw that there was human activity. I started to panick but Brian reminded me that we were cloaked. We found out that it were not humans but were's who were supposed to help Bill and the sheriff to arrive safely in Italy for the meeting and ball during the day. We didn't find any other plans from them and the woman were still in the house and as we could see they were suppose to go with them to the ball. Their plan was still the same and that is what we needed to know.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up snuggled against my beautiful viking. It was the last day before we went to the ball. I knew this was going to be a long day. I stepped out of bed and went for my shower. After my shower I dressed and popped in to the kitchen. It was already two in the afternoon, where was Brian? I thought we would train again today. Since I had time to myself now, I decided to make myself breakfast.

I was eating my food when Brian and Jason popped in the kitchen. They explained to me that they went to Bill and check up on him. He had his were pack to help them fly safely to Italy. I must say I was excited to go to Italy. It is supposed to be very romantic, although I know it is not going to be romantic at all. I asked Brian if we could train today so I was at my best for tomorrow, if anything would happen. We did not have to arrange any flights, I could pop me and Eric over and Brian would take Jason. My popping was going really well.

After we talked a bit longer we went to the training room, I took place in the middle of the room and waited for the fae to attack. Nothing happened. I stood there what felt like hours looking in every direction. Suddenly I saw something coming at me from the left. I directed my light at it and held it in the air. When I looked, I burst out laughing. I dropped the items and asked Brian why in the world he threw my high heels at me. He told me that were the shoes I would were at the ball and that I should put them on now to see if I was still able to stay on my feet.

I took of my trainers and replaced them with the high heels. As soon as I had them on one of the fae pushed me. I stumbled to my left and was able to stay on my feet. I shocked him with me light and that is when the others started to attack. Lucky for me I could hold them all back. Exhausted but very proud of myself I went to Nahdja after my light training.

I was still in my high heels and Nahdja laughed at me and throw me my sword. I positioned myself ready for a good session with Nahdja but when I thought she would train with me there was someone I didn't know. It was a very tall man named Björn and he smiled sweetly at me before he started. I reacted immediately and lifted my sword. He was very fast and strong, I had a difficult time to fight him of. My feet hurt and my arms felt like pudding, I had never ever had such a heavy training and after a while I couldn't handle it no more. I tried to block with my sword but failed. He had the tip of his sword against my neck, the only thing I could think of to do was shooting him away with my light. That is what I did, he flew far away and I jumped up. Nahdja beamed at me and clapped her hands. I was still looking in every direction, that is when Nahdja told me he would not come back.

She took my hand and we started walking. We always had our talks after training, we talked about how well I defended myself against Björn. She wished me luck for tomorrow at the ball and that I was ready if there was something about to happen. We talked a bit more about our trainings and how much progress I have made. Our walk ended when we reached the kitchen, Brian and Jason were already seated at the kitchen table with big plates of food in front of them. The sun was about to set and I could feel Eric waking up. I went to grab a plate for myself and started eating too.

After dinner I could feel Eric coming closer, then suddenly when I thought he would come in the kitchen I didn't feel him anymore. I looked around the kitchen and didn't feel nothing. I started to panick when suddenly I felt fangs against my neck. It startled me and my first reaction was to shock the person who attacked me away with my light. I heard a loud roar and saw that it was Eric.

I was supposed to train with him tonight, he wanted me to use all my powers. I did not know he would start right away after he woke up. I could not feel him at all, so when he charged at me again, I popped away. I popped to the training area and waited for him to come at me again. He was there in no time, every time he came at me I popped away.

The more time I could avoid him, the more confident I became. After an hour he still could not catch me, I kept hitting him with my light. He came at me again and I popped on his back keeping my light against his head. I kept my light weak but he couldn't do nothing anymore. Suddenly I felt a pang of pain hitting me and Eric crumbled on his knees. I jumped of off him and asked him if he was okay. He was still on the floor and I cradled him in my lap. Kissing the top of his head over and over. His eyes were fixed on my face and he smirked at me, before I could do anything I was on my back pinned against the floor.

**Eric POV**

I woke up in a empty bed. This was the last evening before we needed to be in Italy for the meeting and the ball. I was still not happy with the fact that Sookie was coming with me. I was supposed to train with Sookie tonight, I took my shower and went to find Sookie. When I was almost in the kitchen where she was I blocked our bond. She needed to train without knowing where I was or what I felt. I took her by surprise and had my fangs at her neck. She hit me with her light and I was glad I closed down the bond. It was not a very good feeling, it felt like I burned.

I went for her again and she popped away. She learned so fast in the last couple of days. We chased each other for an hour, she was good in avoiding me. I wanted to charge at her again and I thought she would pop away again. But instead of popping away from me, she popped on my back. I felt that burning feeling in my head. I could shake her off and bite her if I wanted to, but instead I opened up our bond for a little while. I heard her gasp and that was my cue to fall on my knees.

As I already expected she jumped of off me and started to ask if I was okay and cradled me in her lap. I smirked at her and pinned her against the floor. She was really surprised with my betrayal. I lowered my face to her and told her to never trust the enemy. I kissed her soft on her lips, her body reacted immediately and her legs wrapped around my waist. My lips moved further down and Sookie started to moan. My hands were kneading her breasts, I exposed one of her breasts and started to suck on it hard. Before I saw what happened Sookie popped us to our bedroom.

We made love as if it was our last time together.

We were lying in bed, Sookie was panting and trying to recover her breathing. She had trained hard today and tonight with me. The day was coming, I could feel it in my blood. When I would wake up tomorrow we were going to face our enemy's. I could only hope that nothing bad would happen.

**Sookie POV**

I was exhausted, I trained all day and night. I was surprised Eric betrayed me during my training, acting as if he was in pain and couldn't do it no more. He told me to not trust my enemy's, I would never fall for it again. This time it was Eric but what if it was Bill? I can't let my feelings get in the way and need to learn that I can't trust anybody in a fight.

I forgot everything as soon as Eric started to kiss me, my body reacted to him in a way it never reacted to someone. He could make me feel like a sex goddess with only the smallest touch. I popped us to our bedroom and made love, I had the biggest orgasm I ever had and was spent. I tries to recover my shallow breathing while I lay on his chest.

This was the last night, tomorrow we would face Bill and the sheriff at the ball. I hope nothing bad would happen and that I could have my life back without the fear of Bill kidnapping me. With these thoughts I drifted of to sleep, softly mumbling to my viking; "I love you".

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
